Don't Panic
by KennBoKenn
Summary: With Aaa seeming more dangerous each day, Gumball invests in a panic room complete with a locking mechanism that stays shut until the timer's up. In need of some alone time and three hours to kill, Gumball thinks he's settled in for the night. Too bad he didn't make sure he was alone before he locked the door. Gumlee. Lemon. Will change to M. Sexual themes/language. R&R.


**A/N: Hey guys! I've been updating so irregularly it's horrendous… so welcome to some good old fashioned Gumlee smut/lemon! Pretty sure this fandom/ship is dead as f but for a moment let's party like it's 2013!**

 **Also if you are initially confused about the whole _porta panic_ thing, don't be, chapter two is going to delve into why Gumball bought it and what it actually does/is like, so look forward to it!**

 **That being said I also would like to say that this fic (without a doubt) contains _EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES_ and possible _ADULT LANGUAGE_ so please proceed with caution if that's a no no in your books.**

 **I also don't and have never owned _Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake_ or else we'd have a Gumlee version of _Varmints_!**

 **Thanks guys and please read and review! It helps me improve and that's what I'm aiming for, so yeah!**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"And here it is your majesty, our finest model." Announced the jelly bean, with what was possibly Aaa's biggest grin plastered across his face. "The ultimate portable panic room, or as we like to call it, the _porta panic_." He turned to the man behind him, a gumball prince serving as his shadow, as he opened the prince's bedroom door with an eager hand. He gestured inside the room with a lavish wave, bending over backwards as he reached a hand behind the prince's back, his fingers ghosting the base of his shoulder blades. "This way please, sire!"

Gumball bit back the urge to sigh, flashing the jellybean a fleeting smile. "You're too kind!" He said with a nod, but he had half the heart to pull away.

He knew the little guy meant nothing by it and candy people were touchy by nature, but sometimes they could be a little too friendly.

He stepped through the door, the jellybean tailing him, humming jovially to himself as he pulled the door behind them closed with a soft _click_.

They crossed to the center of the room, the jellybean jogging to keep up with Gumball's much longer strides as they walked side by side.

They stopped in front of the dresser, facing the mirror. Gumball raised an eyebrow in confusion when he realized that the reflective part had been covered in black tape, layer upon layer of it, unceremoniously.

"Uh, that will come off, right?" Gumball asked quietly, turning his attention back to the jellybean.

He hoped so, he kinda liked that mirror.

A smile so huge it looked like it hurt cracked across the jellybean's face. "Oh, yes sire, surely!" He chuckled, nodding ecstatically. "We just didn't want to ruin the big reveal, sir!"

"Big reveal?" Gumball echoed, suddenly feeling the burning urge to whip around and make sure his room was still all in one piece.

Candy builders got the job done, but you had about a fifty-fifty chance of them destroying something in the process.

But the jellybean seemed unfazed, cool and collected.

And _very_ excited.

"Yes, sire!" He squeaked in his tiny voice, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Looking him in the face, Gumball could tell he was putting every ounce of his energy into not breaking out into a spontaneous jig. "We considered letting you wait a little while longer, but we thought it wouldn't hurt to let you have a teensy sneak peak just a little early!"

 _Right_ , Gumball thought to himself in dry amusement. _Letting_ me _wait a little while longer._

Suddenly the jellybean's words sunk in, and the prince's face melded into a quizzical look. "You mean, it's almost done?"

This was clearly the right thing to ask as the jellybean's eyes started to glimmer with what Gumball could only pin down as pure joy.

He whispered frantically, Gumball bending at the knees to catch his words. "That'd be correct!"

"That was fast." Gumball noted. It was a mere observation but he was, without a doubt, genuinely surprised.

Amongst many things, candy builders weren't exactly known for their speed.

The jellybean's expression turned to mush as he took Gumball's hands in both of his, tracing his fingers across his knuckles with a feather light touch.

"Only the best for you, sir!" He gargled, a shiver racing down Gumball's spine. It was basically the closest he could get to saying ' _I love you'_ without getting into some form of trouble.

Gumball coughed when the jellybean's fingers started to inch down his wrist, pulling his hands away swiftly but gently as he could, so not to hurt the jellybean's feelings.

"So, big reveal?" He reminded, folding his arms across his chest when the jellybean reached for his hands again.

This seemed to snap him out of it, his face blank as he blinked, processing his words, before his happy demeanor returned, sunnier than ever.

"Ooo, yes!" He squealed, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels with zest. He held up a finger, whipping around to face the opposite direction, where the mystical _porta panic_ no doubt stood. "Just two seconds!"

Gumball provided him with a small smile.

"Sure." He said, uncrossing his arms.

But the truth was, he wanted to see this thing already.

It hadn't exactly been cheap and he was eager to see what six months worth of savings looked like in the flesh.

A little ways behind him, the jellybean cleared his throat and made a big show of correcting his posture, pulling himself up perfectly straight.

He raised a hand to his face, cupping it around his mouth.

"Alright guys!" He announced in a raised voice, Gumball almost spinning around in surprise. He hadn't realized they'd had company. Aside from their own voices, the room had been completely silent. "Prince Gumball wants to see his new _porta panic_ for a sec!" The jellybean called, his voice dripping in pride. "Come on out!"

Gumball stiffened, a little as the result of nerves but mostly in anticipation.

He'd bought the top of the range, the best of the best, surely there was no way this thing, however it looked, would end up in the dungeon, which had become his personal dumping grounds, yet another artifact of what could've been.

It was then that Gumball realized he still hadn't heard additional voices, other sounds of life from in or around the _porta panic._

A resounding silence washed over the room, only interrupted by what Gumball could only assume was the tapping of one of the jellybean's feet.

A new sound accompanied the frantic, rhythmic beat, the jellybean sucking in a massive breath that no doubt filled his entire, tiny lung capacity.

And then he screamed.

"DAVID! MIRA!" He hollered, Gumball's heart racing impossibly fast as he jumped out of his skin. "GET THOSE LUMPS OUT HERE!"

Suddenly, the room was alive with sound, sounds of all varieties.

The bang of hurried feet against what sounded like tin, hushed voices whispering scandalously amongst themselves, panting, wheezing and coughing, and then two voices, one male and one female, both pitchy in tone.

There was a smell too, sweet like sugar, vanilla like in scent, but then again, it could be his imagination.

He _was_ hungry.

"Sorry, Kyle!" Came the female voice from behind him, her words strangely muffled. "We were attending to business!"

"Yeah!" Chimed a second voice, this time male, barely audible, as if his mouth was stuffed with cotton candy wool. " _Very_ important business!"

The jellybean, or rather Kyle, sighed, and for the first time today, he actually sounded frustrated.

He stalked towards the voices, his footfalls slow and calculated on the pink carpet of Gumball's bedroom floor.

The room once again fell into silence, only broken by Kyle's voice, soft and deliberate.

"Mira," he purred, in a voice unlike his, and Gumball could almost feel her trembling from where he stood. "And David," he greeted, David no doubt shaking in his boots. He coughed. "DO NOT TELL ME YOU ATE THE PRINCE'S SNACKS!" He screamed, David and Mira crying out in anguish, and Gumball's mouth falling open.

From the ten minutes he'd known him, Kyle had seemed like the perfect example of a candy citizen; mild mannered, happy-go-lucky, patient and kind.

But it seemed that illusion had been all too quick to go up in smoke.

From their whimpers, David and Mira sounded as if they were just about ready to pass out, but it seemed like Kyle wasn't done yet.

He drew in another deep breath, his voice scratchy as he yelled.

Try as he might to see it else wise, Gumball had to admit he sounded terrifying, even though he had the voice of a chipmunk.

"THOSE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES WERE FOR HIS HIGHNESS, FOR HIS STOCKS!"

Gumball's hands flew to the sides of his face, his fingers jamming into his ears as Kyle screeched like a banshee.

It was definately the wrong time to be thinking about it, but now that he _was_ thinking about it, he thought he'd smelt something sweet on his way in.

Must've been the cookies, Mira and David getting peckish and helping themselves.

Little had they known they'd just dug their own graves.

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?" Kyle boomed with finality, each word louder than the last.

With his chin tucked down towards his chest, Gumball frowned.

He knew Kyle was trying to keep up a professional face, but there was nothing professional about him screaming in his workers' faces, whether his clinets were the prince of the candy kingdom or not.

Besides, he wasn't really in the mood for cookies, Kyle was just making a big deal for the sake of it.

He decided he didn't like Kyle very much, and that he felt very sorry for Mira and David.

"We're sorry!" Mira wailed, her voice shrill with despair.

"They were just too delicious!" David moaned desperately, as if he were bargaining for his life, which Gumball was almost sure that he was.

But even in their total surrender, their words did little to pacify the storm that was Kyle.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" He roared, but lapsed into silence as soon as the words left his mouth.

He exhaled deeply, and Gumball wondered if the worst had finally passed.

Kyle spoke again, this time his voice much quieter. "But seeing as I am a fair boss, I'll forgive you." David and Mira sighed in relief, and it almost sounded as if they were losing themselves in each other's embraces. "But we're talking about this later." He added gruffly, and the sigh quickly turned to a groan of pure terror.

Gumball winced.

 _Nope_ , _it was far from over._

This was just the eye of the storm, _the worst was yet to come._

He might need to remind Kyle that murder is currently considered a first degree crime in the Candy Kingdom, because from where he stood, it seemed like he'd forgotten.

Especially with that glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, Gumball felt tap on his shoulder, jerking at the opportunistic touch.

He recognized the hand as belonging to Kyle, not realizing how deeply lost he'd been in his thoughts, his stomach flipping over with adrenaline.

Kyle's hand dropped from his shoulder, it seemed that his usual voice was back as he chatted away cheerfully, like nothing had happened. "You may turn around now, your majesty!"

With a start, Gumball realized that despite the chaos that had just unraveled before him (or rather behind him), he'd somehow managed to stay rooted in the one spot.

But chaos or not, Gumball was more than eager to check out this _porta panic_ thing.

He turned, all the breath leaving his chest as his eyes fell upon what he could only describe as the most intricately, perfectly cut metal contraption he'd ever seen.

Sprayed in silver paint and so tall it brushed the roof, it was constructed to look like a box, studded with golden metal rings that lead in a diamond shape towards the double doors facing out at him from the front.

From what he could see, the box was about four meters thick and he couldn't help but be a little taken aback by how tiny it was, but small or not, it seemed to be of very high quality and craftsmanship.

And seeing how everything else about it looked close to perfect, he decided he could let it slide.

It was a panic room for _glob's_ sake, not the kingdom's infamous sparkling jelly pool.

Kyle was giddy with excitement, jumping up and down on the spot. "It's a feast for the eyes isn't it?"

"Yeah," Gumball said breathlessly, feeling the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. It seemed like something out of a book, he could hardly believe it was real. "It sure is."

Kyle hummed happily. "Only one of these ever has been purchased in the history of their manufacture! You're making an excellent choice today sir, one of a kind!"

Gumball stiffened.

 _That had peaked his attention._

He wasn't usually the type to pry, but he had to ask.

"And who was that?" He quizzed as casually as he could, but he got the nagging feeling that Kyle was onto him. "That bought the other one?"

His suspicions proved true as Kyle winked up at him, his face impish.

"Usually I'd tell you it's against company law to give out clientele information, but being Prince of the Candy kingdom I'm sure it won't hurt." His words were bubbly as he spoke, as if he were telling some great joke. "And it was Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom, my lord."

 _Flame Prince?_

Buying a _porta panic?_

Well for one, it seemed totally out of character for him.

Flame Prince wasn't exactly the paranoid type, he was probably the most easy going and laid back guy he knew, it was just that people didn't usually buy these kinds of things unless they were paranoid.

Not that he was paranoid or anything.

Bubba was no _bury-your-head-in-the-sand_ fanatic.

"Interesting." Gumball mused, fiddling with his sleeve, and it was all he could really think to say.

If Flame Prince had a _porta panic_ of the same design then that meant one of two things;

 _One_ , that the porta panic was fire proof in design, or _two_ , that builders took special customizations in mind when planning.

He concluded that it must be the latter, seeing as Flame Prince was a walking fire hazard.

 _Literally_.

He just couldn't see the need for it to be fire proof, and he was sure if push came to shove and he needed something extra, he could add some modifications himself.

He'd nitpick and dwell on Flame Prince and his _porta panic_ later.

He could feel Kyle's eyes burning into him, and he knew he had to say something.

He settled on a placid, "Relay it's added functions for me please, if you don't mind."

Yeah, taking the time to understand what separated it from the other older models was actually a pretty good idea.

This pleased Kyle, pointing to the _porta panic_ with flourish as he stepped around Gumball, circling the metal contraption's exterior.

He got the feeling Kyle had been waiting on an oppurtunity to talk about his masterpiece.

"She may not look like it, but inside she's roughly the same size as this very room sire, making her our roomiest model." He motioned to the room as he spoke and Gumball blinked in surprise.

He wondered how that worked, the _porta panic_ being so much larger than it appeared.

"This very model is constructed out of dark dimensional materials from the Nightosphere, magic we don't see too regularly here in Aaa." Kyle answered, as if he had read his mind. "But worry not, we've tried and tested sustainability and how such objects hold up away from it's natural habitat, and all seems to be well." He rolled his shoulders, fixing Gumball with an intelligent gaze. "She won't last forever though, roughly around fifty years, but still, I'd say that's a pretty extensive amount of time. She'll last you a while." He shot Gumball a sideways glance out the corner of his eye, possibly to seem charming, but Gumball thought he looked coniving and smug. "His majesty has been to the Nightosphere, yes?"

Gumball stifened, but his expression remained unreadable, neutral.

It was an odd thing for him to ask, candy people usually hated talking about the Nightosphere or anything to do with it, really.

There was only one reason he could think of that would compel him to bring it up.

A certain someone surrounding certain rumors that floated around the kingdom from time to time.

Of burned bridges and a forgotten friendship, two individuals so opposite that those who believed the frantic whispers couldn't believe they had ever been.

Whispers of stolen glances, gentle arm touches, warm embraces, lips in hair, mouth against mouth.

Of previous romantic relations.

 _And he wasn't really in the mood to talk about it._

Gumball forced himself to speak, In spite of the wave of bitterness that washed over him.

"A few times." He mustered finally, trying to ignore Kyle's raised brows.

 _He had never been fond of smug people._

Silence reigned and Gumball knew Kyle wanted nothing more than to push it further, but he seemed to acknowledge he had crossed a line.

And curious or not, it was best not to anger a prince, especially a very powerful one at that.

Having weighed his options, Kyle turned his attention back to the _porta panic_ , tapping the double doors with a clenched fist. "Nightosphere folk like to keep it for themselves." He explained, continuing from where he'd previously left off, and Gumball was glad.

He may be well known as one of the more mild mannered princes, but he could bite back hard.

Kyle had been heading down a one way street.

Still, he continued as if nothing had ever happened, business as usual. "Very valuable stuff." He mused, more to himself than to Gumball. His eyes shifted from the box to him, glassy but flickering with an emotion he couldn't quite place. "As one of two people to own such materials in the history of Aaa ever, you should feel very proud, your majesty."

He knew Kyle was expecting him to comment, say something back, but Gumball said nothing, instead returning the unflickering gaze.

He knew Kyle assumed he'd bought this thing because he had money to burn, but in truth there was no way in hell he'd spent such a large sum of taxpayers' money on an emergency panic room for status and kicks.

He just wanted something that'd do the job right, or as right as it could possibly go, if or when the issue so arose.

Whichever came first.

Kyle took this as an opportunity to continue, prattling on.

He wasn't sure why, but Gumball found hinself tuning out for most of it, his eyes instead fixed on Mira and David, who he'd somehow forgotten about between the aftermath of Kyle's meltdown and the unveiling of the _porta panic_.

Both caramel in hue, perched at Kyle's sides, David the wafer, to his immediate left, and Mira the toffee, cross legged at his right, both looking miserable, eyes cast down to the floor.

He didn't know why he did it, but he clicked his fingers as softly as he could, softly enough so that Kyle wouldn't hear but loud and deliberate enough for his workers to notice.

Gumball paused, counting five seconds before repeating the noise, a little louder this time.

David didn't seem any the wiser but the sound had caught Mira's attention, her head turning slowly as she tried to locate the source of the noise, her face painted with curiosity.

She looked towards the bed and Gumball snapped his fingers again, trying to guide her in the right direction, and it worked.

She scanned the room until her eyes met his, holding eye contact for but a moment before her cheeks flushed a furious shade of pink, directing her attention back to the floor.

He clicked again, twice this time, smiling at her when she met his eyes again, still blushing but less bashful.

His smile had his desired effect, a twin grin stretching across her face as she smacked David's knee lightly with a silent hand.

David shot her a dirty look before lifting his gaze in the direction of her outstretched finger, grinning up goofily at Gumball.

Gumball returned the smile, this time genuine.

Mira and David seemed like nice enough people, but he was sure Kyle was the type to take advantage of anyone and everyone.

It was a nice moment, albeit brief as Kyle's voice broke through like a mosquito buzzing in his ear, rattling and continuous.

He would've drowned it out if it hadn't sounded so important, but it seemed Kyle had finally gotten to the juicy stuff, the stuff of importance.

From what he gathered, Kyle had moved onto the interior, and Gumball was more than interested.

It seemed Kyle hadn't picked up on his clicking game, listing off features one after the other. "Once we've finished setting her up, she's fully air conditioned, comes with a free marshmallow sofa for your lounging pleasure, a book shelf catered to your personal needs, an emergency phone to contact the outside and food and water reserves."

Kyle paused, shooting a deliberate look at David and Mira distastefully, who flinched under his gaze.

Gumball fought the urge to give him a few choice words, biting his tongue.

"Or should've been." Kyle drawled, dropping his glare, Mira and David seeming to relax immmediately. "I regret to say you may have to supply your own."

"That'll be no issue." Gumball assured, but really he felt beyond peeved.

Kyle was just a _really_ awful guy.

So much for trying to cheer David and Mira up.

Kyle smiled, knowing none the better.

He raised a hand, waggling his pointer.

"Excellent." He said, starting to count off his fingers. "To conclude, she's fully furnished with carpet and a coffee table, armed to the teeth with security measures that also includes a self destruction sequence. But don't let the latter turn you off though," he reassured, upon seeing Gumball's expression of horror. "It's voice activated by your voice and your voice only." His stern expression melted away, his business like demeanor replaced by his child like persona as he giggled, dancing across the room towards Gumball and slapping him playfully on the forearm. "And I guess that about covers it!"

"Uh, sure." Gumball replied with forced courtesy, his arm jerking away from Kyle's touch. _Just how many times today did this guy want to switch personalities?_ It was making him feel kind of sick. "Very helpful."

But it seemed everything was looking up Kyle. He laughed. "Good!" He chirped. "And it might also be a good time to add that we recommend all our customers trying out their units and spending a couple of hours in a non-emergency situation inside their purchases." He beamed up at Gumball. "A sort of test run, if you will!"

Kyle smiled a thin smile.

If Gumball had been on the fence about it before, he felt almost certain now that something was off about this jellybean, and he was certainly up to no good.

And recommending a ' _test run'_ immediately after installation with a location and a product Kyle knew like the back of his hand?

Was it possible that Kyle, David and Mira had tinkered with it?

Perhaps not David and Mira, but if it was coming out of Kyle, he would be far from surprised.

"Oh," said Gumball at last, chalking it up to him being unreasonably paranoid.

 _He was the prince of the Candy Kingdom for glob's sake._

What could one jellybean _possibly_ do?

He looked back at Kyle's face, still feeling the need to ease his mind, but the fleeting sinister expression had long since faded from it, replaced by what could only be taken as the physical manifestation of rainbows and sunshine.

"I agree, sir!" He sung, ducking his head oddly as he spoke. "I mean, we're wholly confident in our products and offer a one hundred percent guarantee for exceptional quality in all our panic rooms!"

Gumball realized he must've been nodding to David and Mira as they hastily scrambled to their feet.

They rushed back to _porta panic,_ opening the dual doors to just a crack, just large enough for them to squeeze through before slamming it shut, not looking back once.

He supposed they didn't want him seeing inside, not time for the ' _big reveal'_ yet.

He guessed he'd also been right about before too, about David and Mira working inside and not being able to hear Kyle as no noise seemed to be currently coming from inside the box, where Mira and David were no doubt huddling together in a corner somewhere.

Perhaps the box was sound proof, no noise could go in, and no noise could come out.

But David and Mira had heard Kyle when he'd raised his voice, so maybe it was a form of sound reduction.

Either way, that could prove very handy.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Kyle pressed on, his shoulder brushing his hip lightly as the jellybean shuffled his feet, shifting his weight to his right side. "We've never had a complaint in our twenty years of service, but if a problem should arise, we'd seek to correct it as soon as possible."

Gumball hummed, his mind elsewhere.

Putting everything else aside, it was a lot of information to take in.

Of course, Kyle couldn't let him think for more than two seconds as he threw back his head in a brief bark of laughter.

Gumball couldn't help but cringe at how unnatural it sounded.

"Don't worry!" He assured. "You'll also receive a manual! Any candy citizen knows how much you love to read!"

"I do enjoy a good book." Gumball heard himself saying, as if from a distance. He just hoped this would all be over soon. Maybe he could help things get a move on. He twisted his body towards Kyle. "And how long would you recommend? For the test run?"

Kyle held up three fingers. "A few hours, we say three's a safe bet!"

Gumball nodded.

That seemed pretty reasonable.

Not too long but long enough to make sure everything was in working order.

Gumball nodded. "Got it." But now was definately the time to give Kyle the boot. He forced a smile to his face, taking on a lighter tone, praying it masked the hope in his voice. "And does that mark the end of the tour?"

Kyle laughed again, but this time the sound was different, lower. "Regrettably so!" He gushed, reaching up a hand and massaging the back of his smooth head. "But she should be done in half an hour and any other questions you have should be answered in the manual!"

Gumball almost sighed in relief.

 _Thank glob_.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, he preferred a manual to Kyle anyday.

Just a few more minutes until he was out of his hair for good.

But of course, it was like Kyle could read his mind and the universe loved to conspire against him as Kyle handed him a slip of paper, pressing it into his palm.

Kyle giggled, and Gumball felt sick to the stomach. "Here's my personal number if you need anything!" He chatted radiantly, holding up his fingers in the shape of a phone. He gave Gumball his most elaborate wink, and he legitimately wondered if this were all some cruel joke. "Just give me a call!"

 _"Just give me a call?"_

After everything that had happened today was he seriously trying to drag him kicking and screaming down this road?

Gumball felt all the heat rush to his face, swelteringly hot as he glared down at Kyle, his heart dropping to his stomach.

But it appeared Kyle mistook his anger for mushy, butterflies in your stomach, _first-lover-in-a-long-time_ feelings as he blew a kiss, a hand on his hip.

Fighting down the urge to hurl, Gumball took the paper from Kyle's hand hesitantly, a shock like freezing ice flashing through his being when the jellybean's fingers lingered, his eyes twinkling like stars.

"You're too kind." He gulped (or rather gagged), focusing his whole being into looking anywhere but at Kyle.

But of course something was seriously up with Kyle or he was unbelievably dense, because it seemed that he had no idea how to take a hint.

Edging closer, leaning up on his tip toes, Kyle's eyes burned up at Gumball's, Gumball trying his hardest to keep his eyes fixed on the floor, really trying to draw a line in the sand.

Amazingly, even this didn't seem to throw Kyle as his fingers grazed Gumball's forearm, which Gumball knew he'd be scrubbing with bleach later.

He leant in, his eyes dark. "Anything for you, sir." He breathed.

He didn't know why he didn't, but Gumball felt the sudden urge to cross the room, throw open the door and tear off down the hallways, never to see Kyle again.

Surely he knew that this was misconduct, especially since it was staring him in the face.

If he so wished, Kyle could get into a lot of trouble for this.

As appealing as the thought was, it was only fleeting as Kyle only held him in his grasp for a few moments, releasing him as he fell back down to his usual stance, barely reaching Gumball's hips.

He sighed, the longing falling from his face, replaced by something more carefree.

Kyle wore faces like masks.

But in Kyle's world, it was like he'd done nothing wrong as he resumed his light hearted chatter, oblivious to the frown creasing Gumball's brow.

"But for the mean time, might I suggest you get some lunch? If you wish to test her out straight away, it's best to do so on a full stomach!"

Gumball was already nodding before Kyle had finished talking.

Any excuse to get out of here and away from Kyle after which he'd never see him again was a good excuse in his books.

"Sure." Gumball agreed, his voice monotone. He stuffed the phone number into his jeans pocket, not caring that it crumpled in the tiny space. "That sounds like a great idea."

And it wasn't a bad idea really.

He'd missed breakfast this morning and was starting to feel a little light headed, but whether that was because of an absence of food today or because of the tyrant that was Kyle, he wasn't sure.

"Please come get me as soon as you've finished." He added as Kyle opened his mouth to speak, no doubt about to offer to join him.

No way was Kyle going to be _weirdo-ing_ up his down time too.

If he'd pissed Kyle off, Gumball wouldn't have known any better.

He smiled politely, his hands once again on Gumball's back, pushing him away from the _porta panic_ and back towards the door he'd come through what now seemed like an eternity ago.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, your majesty." He mewled, but Gumball knew the flames of wrath we're probably consuming his being right this instant.

His hand on the handle, he threw open the door, Gumball almost tripping as Kyle pushed him out, way too roughly for a subject escorting royalty.

It was the last time he saw his face as Gumball regained his footing, Kyle's sing song voice gracing his ears one last time in farewell.

"Enjoy your lunch!" He babbled sweetly, before slamming the door behind him.

Gumball jumped at the sound, his back colliding with the hallway wall.

He could've sworn his voice had been laced with anger.

But that whole fiasco was over now, and thank _glob_ for that.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gumball lingered against the wall, giving himself two moments to compose himself.

The Kyle nightmare was finally over.

That guy was a grade a jerk but hey, at least he'd got a _porta panic_ out of it.

He just hoped he wasn't the resentful, spiteful type.

Behind him, his bedroom had lapsed back into uninterrupted silence, not a single whisper or peep from beyond the door.

He guessed Mira and David were still back at work inside the box, Kyle doing _glob_ knows what, and he honestly didn't care, so long as the guy wasn't sniffing his pillows or rolling around on his bed sheets.

Gumball shivered.

He made a mental note to have those laundered later, just in case.

Having finally pulled himself together, with a quick hand through his hair, Gumball set off down the hall, back towards the Candy Kitchens, where lunch was no doubt cooking.

He let his head fall back against his shoulders, taking in the smell of pancakes and fresh fruit.

He let the scent wash over him, soothing him and unknotting the tension that had miraculously sprung up all over his body.

Halfway to the stairs, Gumball remembered the number Kyle had given him in the bedroom, retrieving it from his pocket and threading it between his careful fingers.

He squinted, struggling to make out the numbers without his glasses, but it seemed like a pretty ordinary candy resident home phone number, written in cursive and surrounded by hearts.

Turning it over in his hands, Gumball sighed.

Being single, let alone a single royal, drew all kinds of attention from suitors from all walks of life.

It wasn't the first time he'd been flirted with by his subjects, and sometimes, he found it oddly endearing, endearing in the sense that they were almost like his children, craving his attention and holding onto his every movement, something unattainable but still something to be admired.

And Kyle was just that, a subject.

As he neared the stairs leading to the castle's ground floor, Gumball tore the paper between his fingers, crumpling up the fragments in his palms as he tucked it back away in his pocket, a few pieces littering the floor as he walked.

He proceeded down the staircase feeling lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, humming to himself as he rounded the spiralling steps, not looking back.

But if he had looked back, he would've saw him, silent and poised, just visible if you looked hard enough, hiding behind a slightly ajar doorway.

A jellybean watching him from down the hall, his hands gripping the door frame tight.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: So, I got this whole fic planned out but I've decided to split it into a few parts! (Keeps me motivated and helps me gather if it's something worth continuing.)**

 **Do not be fooled! This is not an Oc x Gumball, I swear on me nan's grave!**

 **But if you like what you see, wanna read the rest or just really love Gumlee, send a review my way and I will get back to you guys asap!** ( **I think I'll be stuck in this fandom for life!)**

 **Anyone who has read my other stories knows I love feedback (good or bad) because it's so good for me to read and take your suggestions on board so have at it!**

 **This will end in lemon so look forward to it!**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **Until next time guys! ~ your Gumlee loving pal, KennBoKenn.**


End file.
